Not Just A Kiss
by cherryxvalance
Summary: A Steroline fanfic. Stefan and Caroline shared a kiss. Now they must deal with the repercussions and implications of "just a kiss."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This will be at least a three chapter story and takes place during season 2. I don't really take in to consideration the entire season 2 plot. I just want Steroline together any way possible.**

***The first chapter is not worthy of a M rating, but the following chapters will be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**. Only this story line.**

* * *

><p><em>It was just a kiss. No harm, no fowl.<em> Or at least, that was what Caroline was trying to convince herself of.

xxx

Caroline had been maneuvering the school halls in an attempt to avoid Stefan. Just the thought of have _the talk_ with him made her anxious. When the school day ended, she had managed to avoid a run-in with him...until she exited the building, running right into the tall, dark and handsome vampire.

Caroline stared into Stefan's hazel eyes with her mouth agape. She was frozen by fear. Fear of rejection. Of humiliation. Moments passed and they still stood in silence. _Damn it, Stefan! Say something. _Caroline thought. She knew if she opened her mouth words would pour out and she wouldn't be able to shut herself up. God only knows what would come out. She wanted _him_ to make the first move.

_As much as I hate awkward moments, why do I always find myself smack-dab in the middle of them? _thought Caroline.

"Hey, Caroline." said Stefan, after an agonizing few moments.

_Finally! About damn time. Wait, what do I say? ... Caroline say something. For someone who can never seem to shut up, you're being awful quiet. Speak! Now! _thought Caroline. She was finally able to get her mouth to form her greeting. "Hey, Stefan."

"We need to talk about what happened," spoke Stefan.

Caroline chewed her bottom lip for a moment before speaking. She inhaled and then exhaled, deeply. "How about I save us both from this uncomfortable situation. We kissed. It's over and done with. You're with Elena and I know how much you love her. You don't want to see her hurt. So, let's just forget it happened and move on. No harm done. Friends?" Caroline extended her hand, wanting to shake on it.

Stefan tried to speak, but closed his lips and returned the handshake. "Friends."

As soon as he let the words go, Caroline gave him a weak smile and stalked off.

xxx

Stefan remained in that spot for a few moments longer after Caroline walked off. _Why didn't you say what you had planned to? _He rubbed his temple in frustration and headed home.

On his way upstairs he stopped by the freezer to grab a blood bag. He plopped down on his bed and stared up as the ceiling, sipping the bag of B+. _Why didn't you say what you had planned to?_ He thought again for the second time.

Stefan had spent all morning strategizing over what to say to Caroline. She was the last person he ever wanted to hurt, yet he seemed to have done just that with his silence.

He was different around her. Yes, they could laugh with each other and have a good time, but _the kiss_ complicated things now. He knew they could never be _just friends._

But, now his emotions began to change. He was getting upset. No, angry. And at Caroline. She shut him up and walked off. She didn't even give him a chance to say much. She didn't let him say that he suspects Elena and Damon are together behind his back. She didn't let him say that he had been falling for her. Is still falling for her. She didn't let him say that that kiss meant a lot to him. _Dammit, Caroline! Why do you assume I don't want you?_ Stefan had never known a girl with this much low self-worth.

As soon as that thought passed through his mind, his anger subsided and his good feelings for Caroline returned.

_It wasn't just a kiss. Not for me._ thought Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'd love to hear any criticism you've got, good or bad. This is my first fic <strong>**ever****, so it would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to****fallenstacieb for pointing out the plot holes. Trying to fix them actually gave me a great idea on how to continue the story.**

**Note: I did change the plot a little. During the season 2 finale, Stefan agrees to leave with Klaus in a way to repay him for curing Damon. But, here, there is a couple days between Damon being saved and Stefan going off with Klaus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**. Only this story line.**

* * *

><p>Stefan was still in bed when he heard the front door open and close. Using his vampire speed, he was downstairs in seconds. In front of him stood a young girl, 17, maybe 18 years old. "Who are you?" demanded Stefan. "Klaus requests your presence," the girl said in an emotionless voice. When she spoke he could tell that the girl was under compulsion.<p>

Stefan had forgotten all about his deal to leave town with Klaus. Caroline had been consuming his every thought for the past couple of days. That and the fact that he suspected something was going on between Damon and Elena.

"You can tell Klaus that I refuse his offer. I'll find another way to repay him for curing Damon." Stefan replied.

"Klaus requests your presence. At once." the girl repeated. "And he'd like to off you a gift," she added and tilted her head to reveal her silky smooth neck. This affected Stefan in a way he didn't want. He was trying with all his might to control himself. To control the urge. He focused on a tiny freckle on the nape of the girl's neck. He could smell her blood flowing through her veins. He could see her blood pumping. And he wanted her. He wanted to taste her. To drink her dry.

Grabbing on to the last of his sanity, he remembered back to when Klaus made him drink human blood. And he did it again hours earlier without even thinking. Drinking a little bit of Elena's blood each day was making an impact, but his blood lust took surfacing. His will power was crumbling. He hadn't felt this way in months; not since the last time he fell off the wagon.

He didn't want to hurt this poor, innocent girl. _But he did._ He wanted to feel her blood stream down his throat. To taste her blood on his lips. And at that thought, all the walls he'd built up to protect his ripper side from escaping crashed down.

With super speed, he rushed over to the girl and bit down on her neck, sucking the blood as if he'd been dehydrated. She let out a muffled gasp as he covered her mouth with his hand. Stefan drank. And drank. The girl's body went limp and he lowered them down to the floor, where he finished her off.

Stefan opened his eyes, which had been clenched tight, and looked down at the girl. But, he didn't react the way he usually would. He didn't feel remorseful or guilty. In fact, a grin was creeping upon his lips, which he licked clean of blood.

Serious vampire Stefan was being suppressed...and ripper Stefan was in control.

xxx

_One month later..._

Caroline had just walked into her bedroom when her phone beeped. All she wanted was to curl up under her comforter and fall into a deep sleep. The past few weeks had been really hard on her. Constantly fighting with Matt because he couldn't deal with the truth of their small town. And keeping Tyler at bay because he wanted more than a friendship from her. She couldn't deal. She barely even spoke to Bonnie and Elena anymore. Bonnie had been practicing her magic more than usual and Elena was always with Damon_ looking for Stefan_. And Stefan; he had been becoming one of her best friends and just disappeared. She didn't even get to say goodbye. The last time they spoke she wouldn't even let him talk about _the kiss_. And she had walked off.

She was giving herself a headache with all the worrying she was doing. Finally, she pulled her phone out of the pocket of her leather jacket to see who texted her. She had to rub her eyes to make sure she was reading correctly.

It was from Stefan.

She clicked open and read the message: _Caroline, I'm back and I need to see you. ASAP. Meet me at the cemetery._

Caroline was getting a weird vibe from the message. She could sense something different about Stefan.

"Could you be more stereotypical vampire, Stefan? Meeting in a cemetery. How original," Caroline said out loud. She had to make light of the situation in order to keep herself from freaking out. A message from Stefan out of the blue was the cherry on top of her stress-filled life sundae.

xxx

Caroline strolled down the path that led through the center of the cemetery looking for Stefan. "Come on, Stefan. Where are you?" she whispered. If he was here than he'd be able to hear her.

And out walked Stefan from the shadows, heading towards her. She began to smile, but sensed something strange with him, and let it turn into a glower.

"Where have you been?" blurted Caroline, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. She was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. She hadn't known how to feel about his return, but now all of her pent up frustration came pouring out. "And what the hell have you been doing? Why did you leave? I can tell you're different. Maybe it's my super vamp powers, but...do I smell blood? Have you been drinking _human_ blood? I thought that made you go all ripper..." her words tailed off because she noticed the wicked grin on Stefan's face.

He let out a laugh. "Oh, I've missed you, Caroline," he said sarcastically, ignoring her questions.

"You...you've been..." fumbled Caroline.

"Yeah. I have," Stefan replied. "And you know what?" he said as he began to close the gap between them, "I like it. A lot. And I don't want to stop."

"But, why?" Caroline said, wanting desperately to know what brought him to this.

There was barely any space left between them. Stefan swiftly laid his hand on her neck and leaned in to kiss her, but was immediately pushed away.

"Dammit, Stefan. What the hell?"

"Why did you stop me?" he demanded.

_Oh, God. What the hell is going on. Why me? Why do I have to be dealt all this crap? What did I do to deserve this shitty life?_ Caroline thought. She put her hands to her head and let out an exasperated breath.

"What do you want from me?" and the tears began to stream down her face.

A switch flipped in Stefan and he pulled her into his arms. "You. I just want _you_." he said into her ear.

She looked up and asked, "What?"

"Four weeks is a lot of time to think about things. It's also a lot of time to discover the truth." he replied.

Ignoring him for the moment, Caroline asked, "What about Elena?"

Stefan stepped back and spoke, "I found out the _truth_." Caroline waited for him to continue. "Thanks to Katherine, I found out Elena kissed Damon when he was dying. At first I had no reason to suspect anything, I mean, he was a dying man. But she started lying to me. _Lying_. We never lied to each other. I _knew_. I knew what was going on."

"How? Did you catch them?" Caroline asked.

"I didn't have to!" Stefan snapped.

Caroline followed her instinct and wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Caroline, _you_ don't have anything to be sorry about. _You_ are the reason I'm back."

She looked puzzled.

"I want you to come with me. We can be together and forget about those who've hurt us."

"Come where? [she paused] What? Stefan...what are you talking about? I can't leave. What would my mother think?"

Stefan jerked his head to the right at the sound of a breaking twig. "I've gotta go."

"Excuse me? Stefan Salvatore! You are _not_ leaving. I need more of an explanation." barked Caroline.

He cupped her cheek in his palm and ran a thumb across it. "I'll be here for one more day. Damon and Elena are out of town _searching_ for me." Caroline could hear the vexation at the mention of the two names. "Meet me at the manor tomorrow at nightfall if you decide to come with me," he said and snagged a kiss from her.

She was left standing in the middle of the cemetery. Alone and stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>This turned out longer than I expected. I cut it off here because I didn't want it too long. But, I do have more story to tell!<strong>

**Please review! I'd love to hear any criticism you've got, good or bad.**


End file.
